Kiva vs Amora
Finally reached the antenna on the northern side, Reia felt reviled but suddenly feels off. Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: Someone's coming. - Suddenly, Amora appeared and quickly toss Cad Bane aside. Amora: Well, well... Didn't expect a Saiyan to accompany you, wielder. Reia: Amora... Kiva: Amora, why are you using this antenna? Amora: To broadcast a message, of course.. Even if you defeat me, the world will hear an offering he's placing. Kiva: Forget it, Amora! Amora: So...you refuse to see the truth... Kiva: Look, all I know is that Zemo has gotten too far this time and I'm going to stop him! Amora: You? Chasing after him? I doubt that will be the least of his worries, or so I heard.. Reia: Let me get this straight.. Zemo is not after Kiva? Amora: Not anymore. He set his sights on a much bigger prize to conquer. Kiva: The world... Amora: Yes... With an unstoppable armada soon at his disposal, none...shall interfere with his desire. - Reia grabbed her Power Pole and points it at Amora. Amora: What? You rather fight me, over the fate of the entire Midgard? Reia: Fate or not, at least I won't have to hold back. - Kiva summons her Keyblade and points at Amora as well. Kiva: That's right, I won't either. - While X-23 and Presea getting the antenna ready, Reia and Kiva stood in their positions. Reia: Zemo is after Kiva since she's a child, but now..he's given that contract up because of his lack in faith! Kiva: Well, I'm tired of Zemo chasing after me. We'll make sure Ratchet can send his regards for you..in prison! - Amora stands ready to fight. Amora: Then you leave me no choice. - Suddenly, Amora dodged a laser blast, coming from Cad Bane. Cad Bane: Nobody messes..with Cad Bane.. - With that sentence, Cad Bane was knocked out cold. Genis and the group stands ready to fight alongside Kiva. X-23: We got this; go! - Reia nodded and ran towards the antenna. Kiva: Alright, let's settle this! Amora: You will regret what you have done.. Kiva: Well to me, you're going to regret joining with Zemo in the first place! - Kiva and Amora clashed with the group's help. Kiva quickly gets the upper hand, until Amora unleashing her potential. An aura glowed around her and blast the members one by one. Amora: I..WILL..NOT..SUMMIT..DEFEAT..BY YOU!!! Kiva: You may have power, but I have magic! - Amora quickly use her lightning bolts and attacked Kiva mercilessly. When the smoke clear, Kiva is still standing with her Aero spell around her. Amora: What? No.. It can't be! Kiva: Ha, not a scratch on me! Amora: *grunts* I will make you suffer!!! - Amora tried to fight Kiva, but Kiva quickly knocked Amora down and is defeated. Amora: How can I..be so careless? Kiva: Amora, the darkness in your heart has made you careless. Amora: I just wish I...have a better chance at life itself.. Kiva: That's why you should use your power for good, instead of using them for evil. - Kiva sticks out her hand for Amora. Realizing the truth, beyond her words, Kiva help her up. Amora: Thank you. Kiva, correct? Kiva: Yep. Amora: Zemo has constructed a powerful weapon that can destroy cities single-handed. He's bringing an army together to complete his plan. Kiva: Gosh... Amora: If you're going to stop him, then I suggest you leave this island and continue your training. - Amora then handed over a coordinated location, wrapped in cloth. Amora: I'm not supposed to tell you where, but I'm sure you can persuade him to help you find what you need. Kiva: Thanks, Amora. I know that you will have a better life by protecting the earth from evil. - Amora leave Kiva be with the antenna unprotected, but stopped with one warning. Amora: That'll be for consideration. I'm warning you- Dealing with the barons and Mysterio are nothing compared to the Dark Organization. Kiva: Alright, Amora. - Amora flew off the island and the group got up, but Reia was pushed back by the antenna. X-23: Reia!! - The group gathered around the knocked out Reia. Genis: Is she alright? Zack: Laura, call the captain! We need medic, fast! X-23: Understood. Kiva, check her pulse. - Kiva nodded and checked on Reia. Time seemed to slow down on Reia's end of the bargain. When she returned to Dreamland, things took a turn for the worse. Category:Scenes